Dead or Alive: Destiny
by VirusChris
Summary: After the events of DOA4, a splinter group from DOATEC called "AdVENT" continues their research in secret until one of their projects escapes and runs into the DOA fighters, like Kasumi and Ayane. However who is this mysterious being, known as "Zeta"?
1. Prologue

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

** Prologue **  
A month has past since the fall of the Tri-Tower and the DOATEC. Donovan died during the attack by the Shinobi and several other fighters during the 4th "Dead or Alive" Tournament. Alpha-152, the ultimate clone of the kunoichi Kasumi, escaped when the building was on fire. With Donovan gone and Alpha-152 retrieved, the splinter group within the DOATEC, known as "AdVENT", began their plan to finish the ultimate war-weapon and take over the world.


	2. Project: Zeta

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

** Chapter 1: Project "Zeta" **  
"A good thing we left the building before it was destroyed. I'm glad Donovan took the fall and not us," said the 40-year old gray-haired AdVENT Scientist.

"Indeed, however he did provide me with the financial aid so I can continue to work on my, 12 years of work, Project "Zeta",? said the bald and black beard, with a curl at the end, AdVENT Scientist.

"Ah yes, the most honorable thing Donovan provided us. Now Mr. Vox, as head of the AdVENT organization, what?s the status of Project 'Zeta' as I like to witness its full destructive powers," said the gray-haired AdVENT Scientist.

"Project 'Zeta' has been completed today Mr. Spencer, and is currently being tested since its completion. I?ll show you all the hard work and effort I put into this project. This way please," said Mr. Vox leading Mr. Spencer to the Combat Testing Room of their underground base.

"So how's 'Zeta'?" asked Mr. Vox to one of the Scientists.

"Take a look over there," replied the Scientist, as Mr. Vox and Mr. Spencer looked through the glass to see 'Zeta'.

"Beginning Phase 2. Initiationing Battle Program 'AG-X02', " said the pink-haired female AdVENT Scientist.

A strange spiky black-haired boy, with his spiky hair only three long spikes (that kinda resembles thick needles) and two in the back, wearing a long two-tailed scarf, a red jacket with the 'Zeta' letter lowercase and black with the DOATEC symbol & letter Z on the front of the shirt, black fingerless gloves, and blue baggy pants with weird alien patterns on it prepares for combat. In the Combat Room 5 flying discs shoot off from the ground, hidden, and began firing lasers at the boy.

"Show me what you can do, Zeta," muttered Mr. Spencer under his breath. The boy raised his hand and out from his shadows, 6 long black-clawed hands appeared, destroying all 5 flying discs and blocked all the lasers shots at the same time.

"Impressive," said Mr. Spencer with a gleam in his eyes, while Mr. Vox smiles to Mr. Spencer's comment.

Next the walls and ground revealed hidden gun turrets and began firing. The boy moved his foot slightly forward, hinting to run toward the gun turrets, suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the gun turrets, smashing them with his bare hands and waved his hands, surprising the scientists with his next ability.

By waving his right hand, he made the large metal piece, broken from the gun turrets, started to float around him and shielding him from the rain of lasers.

"Not only does he have the ability to perform 'Sonic Boom', but he also has ESP!?" said Mr. Spencer in disbelief.

"I, too, am shocked. This ability wasn?t intentional. What a pleasure and unexpected side effect from that piece of space rock," said Mr. Vox.

"Space Rock?" ponders Mr. Spencer as he continues to watch Zeta destroy all the machines in the Combat Room. The boy suddenly grabbed a piece of metal and swaged it upward, cutting the last gun turret in half as he wipes the dust off his black and white sneakers.

"He... he transform that piece of metal into a sword!?" said Mr. Spencer in shock, as well as the other AdVENT Scientists.

"Hehehe... the contents in that organic meteor is marvelous," thought Mr. Vox to himself. Regaining their senses back after the boy's performance, one of the Scientists order Zeta to take a break. But before doing so, the boy looked up to Mr. Vox giving him a cold merciless glare and left with Mr. Vox secretly smiling behind the boy's back.

At his room, the boy looks up to the ceiling. "I'm 17 years old right now. What do the two of you think of me right now?" said the boy, before stepping into his capsule to rest.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! BEGIN SYSTEM LOCKDOWN!" shouted the security system. A young red-haired girl in white and red clothing knocked out the security guards and proceeds into the heart of AdVENT's underground base. "To think... the DOATEC had a splinter group! I have to stop them before my brother's involved again, as well as the innocent people!" said Kasumi while sprinting throughout the base until she stopped in front of a door, entitled 'ZETA'.


	3. His name is

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

** Chapter 2: His name is... **  
As Kasumi looked up at that name on the door, a thought crossed her mind. Were there more beings, like Alpha-152, like the one most likely beyond this door. Still staring at the word "ZETA" on the door, she was deciding to turn back now or proceed forward mostly likely to a death match with this "Zeta". Remembering all her past experiences, her home, her family, and the innocent people erased all doubts as she proceeds to enter through the door with new resolved to take down the splinter group; AdVENT.

It was pitch black everyone, no sight of light anywhere. After roaming around endlessly, the boy came across a burn-downed house with blood splatter everywhere with two corpses on the floor. The boy examined the faces of the two corpses, and suddenly felt a surge of pain in his head and clasps his hands on his head.

"Please stop! Leave them alone! Please stop it!" shouted the little boy, crying as he sees his parents being torture before his eyes as another boy comes in to help him.

"Come on! We leave now!" shouted the other older boy.

"But mom... and dad... those guys... I'll kill them!!" roared the crying young boy in rage.

"Will you now? What with your little friend here in danger'" said a cold and cool voice.

The two boys turned around to see a man, with a long beard curled at the end, along with several armored soldiers with the letters "DOA AdVENT" on them with one of them holding a little blue-haired girl in his arms.

"Sister! Grrr... let her go you monsters!" shouted the older boy, but the younger boy came rushing in after the soldier.

"I'll kill you!!" the boy roared in rage and hate.

However he gets knock back by the long-beard man, smiling so cruelly at him. The boy looked up to him and glares venomously.

"If you want to stay alive and help your friend's sister do as I say," said Mr. Vox, "and despite I'm a Scientist, I know full well how to defend myself and you can attack me again all you want."

All the boy did was staring at him with bloodlust but then broke down in tears, screaming his head off.

The boy awakes up inside his capsule, sweating from having that strange dream. Curious about the dream he had, he left his capsule to ask any near-by Scientist but with uncertain in his eyes. Just as he left his capsule, the door opened as a young woman enters his room.

Kasumi, upon entering the room, is awestruck by Zeta' appearance. She was expecting a more menacing, evil, and terrifying appearance, instead of this normal cute boy with odd symbol pattern clothing. The boy looked at Kasumi with emotionless expression, puzzled to why she's here.

"Alpha' What brings you here'" coldly asked the boy with distrust in his eyes.

"Alpha?" said Kasumi.

Apparently, Alpha-152 is staying here at the AdVENT's underground base. The boy, still with distrust in his eyes, walks up to take a closer look at Kasumi. Realizing that this girl is not Alpha-152, the boy steps back and looks Kasumi in the eyes.

"My mistake. Your Kasumi, right? My first assignment, when I'm ready to begin the operation, is to capture you and bring you here for experimentations," said the boy.

Kasumi, alerted by what he just said, prepares herself against him, now knowing his target is here for him to capture.

"Relax. Since you're already here, there's no need for me to perform my assignment and have no obligation to what you do after you're here. You're free to do with what you want," said the boy in an emotionless state.

"Huh? Excuse me?" said a surprised Kasumi. She was expecting him to fight and capture her, but stood there telling her that she's free to do whatever she wants.

"Yes. You can do whatever you want I won't stop you. However you best hurry. They'll send that annoying Alpha to destroy the intruder. That damn alarm sound is irritating me," said the boy.

Kasumi cannot hear the alarm sound in Zeta' room, forgot about the security system as she was listening to Zeta. The boy looked at Kasumi, and began thinking about the outside world where she came from. As an idea came into his mind, he spoke to her.

"Listen Kasumi... I'll help you out," said the boy unexpectedly.

Kasumi looks at Zeta, both stunned and surprised by his proposal.

"Alright," said smiling Kasumi.

"However, you must do something for me," said the boy walking toward Kasumi.

"Huh!?" Kasumi said, wondering what he wants.  
The boy took a deep breath before taking one more step toward Kasumi grabbing her hand with his.

"Get me out of here. I despise this place," said the boy knowing that he'll miss his chance of asking the AdVENT Scientists about his strange dream.

"What!? What are you saying?" was all Kasumi could say.

"The people here... this place... Alpha... all of it... please, help me escape from here and I'll help you out on anything you need," said the boy looking away from Kasumi with saddness in his eyes.

Kasumi, knowing how people like them cruelly experimented her and her brother on and how cruel they have been to other people, realizes that this boy has been suffering a more cruel and horrifying experience because of these people. Sadden by this boy's words, holding the pain and suffering in his heart, decides to help him.

"Alright, I'll help you but you don't need to help me for this," said Kasumi with an encouraging smile.

"I still plan to repay you, and thank you" said the boy, and to Kasumi's surprise, with a small shy smile on his face. Just as he was about to leave the room with Kasumi, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me... what's your real name Zeta? Since I know 'Zeta' is your codename from the 'Zeta' Project," asked Kasumi.

The boy stood there for a minute, then leans toward her ear and whispered to her his real name.

"Really' That's such a nice name...," said Kasumi, however before she could finish her sentence the boy spoke out.

"No... not yet. Until I'm truly free from AdVENT's grasp, please refer to me as 'Zeta'," said the boy, rudely cutting Kasumi off.

"OK then, Zeta," said Kasumi, a little unhappy.

As they left Zeta's room, they carefully avoided all the security system's defensives. And before they reached the exit, Zeta went inside the Database Room without Kasumi and came back out with three CDs in his hand.

"What's on those CDs'" asked Kasumi, staring at the CDs suspiciously before Zeta putting them into his pockets.

"Something important we need," said Zeta as they continue on to the exit, leaving an apparently upset and slightly anger Kasumi following behind him.

Just as they finally got outside of the underground base Zeta moved his arm in front of Kasumi, stopping her.

"What!? What's wrong?" said Kasumi nervously.

"Show yourself... old friend," said Zeta coldly.

From the shadows a figure appeared. It was a young woman, with red-hair, wearing a similar outfit as Kasumi but with mainly red and less white, with the name "ALPHA-152" labeled on the right side of her clothing, on the breast area.

"Hello, my dear Zeta. Thinking of cheating on me?" said Alpha coolly, as she laughs at Zeta's annoyed face.


	4. Sisters and Unhappy Settlement

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

** Chapter 3: Sisters and Unhappy Settlement **  
Just as Kasumi and Zeta were finally leaving AdVENT's underground base, they are stopped by Kasumi's ultimate evil clone "Alpha-152".

Kasumi shocked to see Alpha, now with her form completely looking truly like Kasumi instead of pure energy as before, shakes with anger and fear. Zeta looks into Alpha's cold red eyes with his dark crimson eyes as she gives him a sly mischievous smile.

"I thought I was your girl, Zeta?" giggled Alpha in a taunting manner.

"Funny... don't you despise me?" said Zeta coldly and calmly.

"Well... even though I was assign to be your personal partner, there is something about you that I truly despise. However, I think we can make a fine pair by spreading our hatred into this world," said Alpha playfully.

As Zeta was given Alpha a dirty look, Alpha looked over Zeta's shoulder to Kasumi with an evil smile and look.

"How's it been since our last encounter in the Tri-Tower? My pitiful original?" said Alpha coolly.

Kasumi just glared at Alpha with rage and hate. Her DNA, used to create this monster, used to bring pain and suffering throughout the entire killing innocent people.

"Well listen, Alpha, I'm leaving AdVENT. And if you're trying to stop me right now," said Zeta as he rises his left hand and clenches it, "I'll crush you!"

All Alpha did was place her hand on her hand on her head and started laughing in his face. As Alpha prepares herself for combat, Kasumi is about to fight as well however Zeta rises arm again. Kasumi looks at him with concern.

"My fight... besides I know you hate fighting. I'll handle her," said Zeta, before giving Kasumi a quick smile, approaches Alpha.

"Aww... you're going to treat me with a little fun? You're so sweet!" said Alpha in a playful manner, before switching her sweet sarcastic voice to a dark menacing voice, "I'll make sure to kill you quick and painfully!"

Zeta suddenly appeared behind Alpha, throwing a hook punch. Alpha teleported above Zeta, avoiding Zeta's attack, and sends a flying axe kick downward onto Zeta. Zeta blocks the attack by forming his arms into a 'X' above his head and counterattacks with a side kick. Alpha gracefully dodges it, and fires an energy sphere from her hand exploding it in Zeta's face. Zeta dodged the attack at the last second, and kicks upward into Alpha's stomach. Alpha then slams her fist against Zeta's face, as they knock each other away.  
Kasumi stood there, motionless, as she continues to watch Alpha and Zeta's battle.

Zeta then used his two-tailed scarf and wrapped it around Alpha's legs by using his Psychokinesis. Kasumi is taken by surprised to Zeta's psychic powers, but Alpha escaped his scarf's hold and teleported behind him then in front of him to catch him off guard. Zeta is hurled backward after Alpha's sneak attack.

"Losing your coll already? Or perhaps you're getting too cocky ever since you found out about your Psychokinesis recently," said a taunting Alpha, but unknown to her Kasumi came rushing in and laned a kick to her face.

"You know... you're really nothing like me Alpha," said Kasumi, taunting Alpha like she did with Zeta.

"So you're fighting me again? Think you can beat your shadow?" said Alpha as she teleported behind Kasumi with Kasumi giving Alpha a back kick.

However Alpha catches her kick and is about to throw Kasumi until Zeta's grabs Alpha's arm.

"Don't think so," said Zeta and unleashes a powerful palm shove that sent Alpha flying and grabs Kasumi before she goes on the same trip.

"You alright?" said Zeta turning his attention to Kasumi.

"Yeah, thanks," said Kasumi.

Alpha reappears in front of them again, and strangely seems very pleased with herself.

"Something amusing, Alpha?" said Zeta emotionless.

"We have another guest, and she been here awhile watching our fight and your ESP powers. Seeing as I'm the first person to see and mention your ESP powers to you, it's amusing how easily surprised human beings can be," said Alpha giggling to herself.

"A guest?" Kasumi thought to herself, "It couldn't be?"

"You can come out, little lady," said Zeta at the trees on the side of him, as a young purple-haired girl with lavender color clothing appeared out from the trees.

"Ayane!" said Kasumi joyfully, however Ayane paid little attention to her as she glares at Zeta.

"Zeta, that's my name, and you are?" said Zeta to Ayane without taking his eyes off of Alpha.  
"Ayane. Didn't you hear Kasumi shout out my name?" said Ayane coldly, with her piercing eyes still on Zeta.

"A proper introduction between two people is to exchange their names with each other. Is that wrong?" replied Zeta in an emotionless tone of voice.

All Ayane gave him was a "hmph" and a dirty look.

"I think it's about time to end this little sparring party match," said Alpha as she changes an energy sphere in her hand.

"Get back! Both of you!" shouted Zeta to Kasumi and Ayane as Alpha launches her attack at them.

Zeta puts up a barrier against Alpha, then called over Ayane before Alpha attacks again. However Alpha had a second energy sphere ready and slammed it into the ground, causing the cliff Zeta, Kasumi, and Ayane were on to fall to the forest below.

The AdVENT Scientists came rushing out and asked Alpha what just happend as they heared sounds outside of their base.

"It was Zeta. He escaped with two others by cutting this cliff in half and riding it down to the forest below. I was no match for him, he's too strong for me," lied Alpha.

"What!? Even Alpha couldn't beat Zeta? We have to report this to Mr. Vox! Hurry and get the 'Track Mechs' ready!" said one of the AdVENT Scientists, as all of them were returning to their underground base.

"Stay alive, my dear Zeta. Because I'm the one who's going to..." said Alpha with a psycho-chaotic look on her face looking down to where Zeta, Kasumi, and Ayane had fallen as she laughs like a maniac.

Down in the forest, Kasumi gets up from the ground with aches throughout her body. She looks around to see where Zeta and Ayane have fallen. As she looks to her right she sees Zeta over by Ayane, who seem to be in deep pain.

"Like I said, your left shin is broken. I'm going to be carrying you to a safe place until that leg heals," said Zeta examining Ayane's leg.

"I don't need your help! You're the same as the DOATEC, the ones that hurt my brother and my stepfather! There's no way I'll trust scum like you, like people from DOATEC" said Ayane in an angry and taunting voice.

Zeta moved his index and middle finger together and whacked Ayane on the forehead with them. As Kasumi walks over, she becomes a bit puzzled to why Zeta did that after seeing him hit Ayane with his two fingers.  
"Say one more thing, I'll whack you again. Trust me or not, I don't care, I'm still going to help you," said Zeta with his fingers prepare to hit Ayane on the forehead again.

Ayane angrily looked at Zeta, then looks away from him as she sees Kasumi standing behind him. Though Ayane was looking at Kasumi with a unsettling look, Kasumi looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Ayane...," Kasumi started but Ayane waved her hand at her, cutting her off.

"Looks like this is troublesome, but I'm fine with it," sighed a tired Zeta, as he picks up Ayane and gives her a ride on his back.  
"This way, please," said Zeta quickly.

"Where to?" asked a curious Kasumi.

"A place that is safe... so I can build a place for us to stay at for awhile," said Zeta, leaving Ayane and Kasumi a little confused with his statement.

"Hold it! I'm not going with you or her!" shouted Ayane, as she hurts Kasumi's feeling.

"Kasumi... is your half-sister, am I right? Family is important," said Zeta and raised his fingers again, "besides, I'll hit you again if you insult my first friend there again Ayane."

Ayane keeps her mouth shut after this, and angrily looks away, as Kasumi looks at Zeta smiling happily that Zeta called her his friend. Kasumi remembers that it's been a long time since she had many friends before.

After traveling several miles, Zeta came to a stop and placed Ayane gentle down to the ground next to Kasumi.

"What are you doing Zeta?" asked Kasumi.

"You'll see," said Zeta with a sly and mysterious smile on his face, surprising both Kasumi and Ayane.

Zeta placed his hands onto the ground, and a green glow came from his hands. The surrounding trees and rocks were lifted into the air, started to swirl around in a circle and giving off a feint rainbow-like aura from them before all mending together into a gigantic Japanese-style house.

"Home sweet home," said Zeta, as Kasumi and Ayane looked at the building with an unbelievable look in their faces.

"Before we proceed, I want to ask you something. How did you know about the splinter group AdVENT and know their underground base's location?" said Zeta.


	5. Unexpected Guest

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest**  
Three days have past since Zeta's escape from AdVENT's underground base. Almost all the AdVENT Scientists are in an uproar, blaming one another for the escape of their valuable bio-weapon. However Mr. Vox remained calm to the situation and mysteriously seems happy to Zeta's escape.

"Mr. Vox, I was hoping that you were more concern with your biggest work walking on out of here. Why are you so cheerful to Zeta's escape?" said Mr. Spencer.

"Because the opportunity to unleash Zeta's true potential is now open. Now that he's in the outside world again, he can finally awaken his true destructive powers!" said Mr. Vox.

"I don't understand what you mean Mr. Vox," said Mr. Spencer confused.

"You'll see," said Mr. Vox walking from his desk to the elevator.

As Mr. Vox took the elevator down to the lowest level of the underground base, Mr. Spencer called his team asking about Alpha's particular behavior the past few days. Just as Mr. Vox disappeared from Mr. Spencer's view, Mr. Spencer shows a mischievous smile on his face.

After Mr. Vox left the elevator he went straight to two large doors labeled "BETA-092" and "DELTA".

"It's time to awake up, my children," said a smiling Mr. Vox.

Meanwhile at Zeta's recently built Japanese-style house, Kasumi and Ayane try to settle in at their new temporary home.

"I can't take it... how much longer until my leg is healed!?" said an angry Ayane.

"Zeta speed up the healing rate to your leg as he said, when he was examining your leg and carrying you, that it would take at least 4 to 5 days until your legs healed Ayane. Please be patient," said Kasumi bandaging Ayane's leg.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean were friends Kasumi! You know as well as I that my mission, along with the other Shinobi, is to kill you traitor!" yelled Ayane.

"I didn't... all I want was to get back against that man for crippling Hayate, our brother," said a sadden Kasumi.

"Regardless of your noble actions, leaving our village without permission bands you as a traitor and it is our duty to kill all deserters of the villages," said Ayane.  
"Ayane...," said Kasumi.

"However our top priority is to take down the DOATEC, including the splinter group ?AdVENT', so until I'll postpone my mission to kill you," said Ayane looking away from Kasumi with her eyes closed.

"Thank you sister," said Kasumi smiling.

Just then, after Kasumi and Ayane were finished talking to one another, the door opens and Zeta comes in carrying a tray of food for them.

"I'm made breakfast for you. Enjoy," said Zeta placing the tray between Kasumi and Ayane.

"Thank you Zeta," said Kasumi deciding what to eat first.

"I'm still amazed that you know how to cook since you were locked up at AdVENT's base as a war weapon of death," said Ayane looking at the tray of food.

"Sometimes the Scientists need to cook their foods using the cook books they have and when I'm in the room with them, I've also read many different books including the cook books there," said Zeta.

"But wasn't that during the development time of your powers? You didn't have your super strength and speed during that time, right?" asked Ayane.

"Yes. Though I'm amazed that the AdVENT Scientists were savaging some materials from the fallen Tri-Tower and were mentioning their projects and the location of their base. Careless for brilliant minds, don't you think?" said Zeta.

"Yes, but I didn't think they knew that Ayane or I were there listening to their conversation," said Kasumi.

"I suppose. Anyway, what do you two think of my dream I had that day when you two came to AdVENT's base?" said Zeta.

"A repress memory of your early childhood no doubt, which would explain how AdVENT capture you, in a dream form," said Ayane.

"I still wonder what happened to the other children," said Kasumi with concern in her eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe it's a dream, a memory from my past, or just an illusion my mind made up, I do not know. However the AdVENT Scientists experimented on my mind too, not just my body, which could of resulted in that image I never had before until that day," said Zeta.

"Experimented on your mind?" said Ayane with a confused look on her face.  
"Yes, they inputted information about every single fighting style in the world and information of all fighters in the DOA tournaments. That's how I know about you guys, and also they erased my former life's memories. Possibly that dream or memory was created or combined with my erased memories to give me fake memories to confuse me," said Zeta.

"I'm sorry Zeta," said a hurt Kasumi.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault," said Zeta with the same emotionless expression throughout the entire conversation.

"If I knew sooner about the splinter group ?AdVENT' or learn about your existence maybe I could've stopped their experiments on you," said Kasumi, thinking about her brother.

"It's not your fault. Besides there's something I would like to say to you Kasumi," said Zeta.

"To Kasumi, huh?" said Ayane with a sly look on her face.

"Huh?" was what Kasumi said.

"I want to tell you..." began Zeta, however there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I need to ask anybody something!" said a young voice, clearly female.

Zeta went to the front door and opened it, where a young brown-hair girl with a headband on the top on her head wearing a yellow shirt with a blue jacket and dark blue pants.

"Yes, is there something you need?" asked Zeta.

"Yes there is. My name's Hitomi and I'm looking for my friend ?Ein'. Here's a picture of him," said Hitomi, handing Zeta a photo of Ein.

As Zeta was looking at the photo, he recalls that Ein is Hayate because of Project ?Epsilon' as he lost his memories and went by the name of Ein before getting his memories back.

"Yes I know who this is. However I don't know where he us," said Zeta.

"Really!? You serious! But how do you know him and why don't you know where he is!?" said a surprised Hitomi.

"I remember his face from the second DOA tournament, that is all. However, why are you looking for him? Is he someone important to you?" said Zeta.

"Of course! He's going to become my dojo's new karate master! I have to find him as soon as possible!" said Hitomi.  
"Eh? The dojo's new master? You seem quite capable, shouldn't it be you who should become the new master?" said Zeta.

"What? No, I still got a lot to learn plus Ein is much better than me in martial arts. That's why him!" said a proud Hitomi.

"I see," said Zeta.

"What? You don't believe me?" said Hitomi getting a little angry.

"Sorry I meant no ill-will in my comment," said Zeta.

"Alright, but by the way. What's your name?" asked Hitomi.

"Call me Zeta," said Zeta.

"Zeta? What kind of weird name is that?" said Hitomi.

"Hey Zeta! Who are you talking to?" asked Kasumi walking over to the front door.

"Who's there?" asked Hitomi.

"Just a passing karate expert looking for her friend who's going to be her dojo's new master," said Zeta to Kasumi while still staring at Hitomi.

"Oh," said Kasumi looking at Hitomi.

"Who's she? Your girlfriend?" said Hitomi in playful manner and expression.

"What!? No I'm not!" said Kasumi blushing.

"I wonder if people assume a boy and girl together are a couple. Anyway she's just a friend, just like Ayane resting inside the house too," said a bored Zeta.

"Another girl? Do you have more women in this house, pervert?" said Hitomi.

"What's a... pervert?" asked a confused Zeta.

Kasumi and Hitomi just stared at Zeta with an "Are you serious" expression on their faces.

"Ahem... well now that Zeta answered your questions, what will you do now?" asked Kasumi.

"Don't know. I need a place to stay since it's starting to get dark," said Hitomi looking at the orange sky.  
"You can stay here if you like," said Zeta folding his arms.

"Really? OK, I'll take you up on that offer. However, are you by chance a martial artist?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes," said Zeta without hesitation.

"I knew it! Then how about a quick sparring match?" asked Hitomi looking excited.

"Alright then," said Zeta.

"Great! Alright then, over here!" said Hitomi walking over a dirt patch.

As Zeta proceeds to follow Hitomi to the dirt patch, Zeta turns his head toward Kasumi.

"Don't worry," said Zeta as he turns his head away.

"I know, but do you have to fight?" asked an upset Kasumi.

"There's someone she wants to find and wants to show that person how much she's grown. That's why," said Zeta.

"You already understand her feelings? By talking to her?" said Kasumi a little bewildered.

"Yes, because Kasumi you remind me of someone important to me from my past I recently remembered," said Zeta.

"Who?' asked Kasumi.

As Zeta was slowly walking toward Hitomi, he turned his head to Kasumi again with a smile on his face.

"You remind me... of my little sister," said Zeta.


	6. Burning Fists

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

**Chapter 5: Burning Fists**  
"Hold up a second," said Hitomi as Zeta approached her.

"Something the matter?" said Zeta.

"Not really... Hey you! It's OK! They're good people! Come over here!" shouted Hitomi, with here hands to her mouth, over at the trees.

Another young girl, with long black hair with beaded, in Geishu clothing appeared and slowly walked toward Hitomi.

"This is my friend, Kokoro, and we've been traveling together ever since we met," said Hitomi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Kokoro as she bows at Zeta.

"Nice to meet you too," said Zeta scratching his head a little.

"Alright! That's all the introductions for now! Now our little sparring match!" said Hitomi excitedly as she gets into fighting stance.

"Very well then," as Zeta begins to engage in battle with Hitomi.

Just as the sparring match was about to begin, Kasumi walked over to Kokoro on the sidelines of the dirt patch to watch.

"Hello there," said Kasumi.

"Good Evening, I'm Kokoro," said Kokoro as she greets Kasumi responding with a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Kasumi," said Kasumi responding with a friendly smile as well.

"I know about you, you're the DOA Champion from the very first tournament," said Kokoro with glee.

"I see," said Kasumi, looking away with a depress look in her face.

"That guy over there... Zeta. Is he someone special to you?" said Kokoro with a playful tone in her voice.

"What!? N-No he's not! He's just a friend!" said Kasumi blushing furiously.  
"Really?" said Kokoro as she turns her head toward Zeta, "So he's single."

Kasumi turned to know Kokoro to see her with a mischievous smile on her face and giggling to herself.

Though both Zeta and Hitomi were about to fight, they couldn't help but watch Kasumi and Kokoro's reaction toward one other.

"I wonder what they're saying," said Hitomi still staring at Kasumi and Kokoro.

"Don't know, but Kokoro's giggling seems to annoy Kasumi for some reason," said Zeta, looking confused by Kasumi's reaction.

"Well then, shall we really start this match?" said Hitomi getting ready again.

"Best do it quickly, before they grab our sight again," said Zeta.

"Say what?" said Hitomi bewildered by Zeta's last remark.

"Let's go," said Zeta charging in toward Hitomi.

Launching a powerful Roundhouse Kick, Hitomi blocks Zeta's kick and counters with an Axe Kick onto Zeta's head. However Zeta grabbed her leg and started to spin Hitomi into the air and threw her. Hitomi got back her balance as she landed on the ground on her feet and began changing after Zeta.

Suddenly Zeta disappeared, causing Hitomi to stop.

"What the!?" said a shocked Hitomi looking Zeta.

"Too slow," whispered Zeta into Hitomi's ear as he reappeared behind her.

"He's super fast!" said Kokoro amazed.

"I've forgotten exactly how fast he can move," said Kasumi with a drop of sweat going down on the side of her face.

Hitomi goes for a surprise attack by throwing a hook punch at Zeta as she turned around with amazing speed. However Zeta disappeared and reappeared above Hitomi.

"Gott'cha!" said Hitomi as she places her hands on the ground as she kicks upward into the air.

Zeta, catch off-guard, was kicked and hurled into the air by Hitomi's true surprise attack.

"Zeta!" said a surprised Kasumi.  
"Nice shot! Didn't think he saw that coming!" said Kokoro, getting more into the fight by cheering Hitomi on.

"Nice one... wasn't expecting it," said Zeta after landing and getting back up off the ground.

"Same here... that speed of yours is something else! You're the strongest opponent I've ever faced yet!" praised Hitomi with a charming smile.

"He's going easy on her," said Ayane looking out the window from the house.

"Well then, I should start looking through those three disks discs from Zeta," said Ayane as she gets Zeta's laptop that he purchased recently from a town nearby and took out the discs in Zeta's bag.

"Huh?" said Ayane looking out the discs that have fallen out of the bag.

"Project 'Zeta', Project 'Beta & Delta' and... Project 'Ragnarok'? What in the...!?" said Ayane looking at the discs and the suddenly sees a fourth disc on the floor.

"Another one? Zeta did ask me to help him hack all the information from these discs, which I don't know why, but he never told me how many discs he's taken, just those three, and Kasumi only saw three discs in his hands," pondered Ayane.

"Zeta..." Ayane as she looked out the window, "What are you hiding?"

In the mist of their match, Zeta looked toward Ayane's window for a second.

"What's wrong?" said Hitomi, panting a lot, as she got exhausted from their ongoing sparring match.

"Nothing..." said Zeta with a few bruises on his body, but Kasumi saw the sadness in his eyes as well as both Hitomi and Kokoro did too.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Kokoro.

"He... had a rough past," said Kasumi with sadness in her voice.

"Shall we continue?" asked Zeta to Hitomi.

"Nah... It's getting late and I'm tired. You're a great fighter though! I don't think I can beat you in my current state," said Hitomi beaming at Zeta with a smile on your face.

"Very well then, this match ends in a draw since there's no clear winner," said Zeta, saying it with his eyes closed.

"Hey Kokoro! Zeta said that we could stay here for a while!" shouted Hitomi.  
"Awesome! Though I don't think my mom would approve if I slept over a boy's house," said Kokoro in deep thought.

"You're quite the ladies' man Zeta!" said Kasumi as Zeta and Hitomi walked over toward them.

"I think its curse than a gift," said Zeta, apparently annoyed.

Everyone started to look as him and began to laugh and a small chuckle can be heard from zeta.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh Zeta!" said a smiling Kasumi.

"Really? I see...," said Zeta.

"Hey Zeta!" shouted Hitomi.

"Yes?" replied Zeta as he turned around and saw Hitomi's arm raise above her head.

"Our burning fists spoke a lot of passion today! Let's do it again sometime!" said Hitomi as Zeta places his arm against the side of Hitomi's arm to form an 'X'.

"Let's head back," said a smiling Zeta walking with the girls back to the house.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, two men jump from tree to tree searching for something or someone.

"What do you think, Hayate?" said the ninja in the mask and black clothing covering his entire being aside his arms and eyes.

"Ayane is close by... and Kasumi as well," said the handsome young man in white ninja with the symbol of 'MUGEN' on his back.

"Hayate...," said the black ninja.

"This is my village's duty... I have no choice. Let's move on, Ryu," said Hayate as both ninjas continue through the forest.

As the two ninjas move through the forest, two ominous figures watched them from on top of a cliff.

"Zeta... is close by. It's time," said the blue-haired woman, with one long thread of hair pointing at the sky in a wave, who's almost dressed like a ninja with the name 'DELTA' on her clothing.

The giant older-looking man, covered in thick heavy armor with spikes all over, looks in the direction the ninjas are heading with his visor attached to his helmet with the name 'BETA' on the back of his helmet.


	7. Decision

1**Dead or Alive: Destiny**  
**Fanfiction by C.M. Nunes**

**Chapter 6: Decision**

"Party time!" shouted Hitomi waving her soda-filled mug in the air.

"Come on everyone! Let's have some fun! We're the only ones here anyway!" said Hitomi trying to get Kasumi and Kokoro to party with her.

"I don't know... this is Zeta's house after all," said Kasumi unsure to join Hitomi or not.

"Come on Kasumi! Lighten up a bit!" said Hitomi trying to convince Kasumi.

"She's sure is having fun, you don't mind Zeta?" said Kokoro looking at Zeta who is cleaning the kitchen.

"I don't mind... as long as she cleans up after herself," said Zeta uncaring about Hitomi's partying.

"Unfazed as ever Zeta," said Ayane whose leg has finally healed, thanks to Zeta's healing abilities, "But I guess I should be thankful."

"I guess. I used my healing abilities again on you as I got back. But you still need to rest," said Zeta turning toward Ayane who's sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Never knew you were such a player Zeta!" laughed Hitomi.

Ayane just gave Hitomi a quick glare before returning to her book.

"Come to think of it... what was Zeta's real name?" said Kokoro puzzling to herself.

"Oh yeah... it was a bizarre name remember, but I kinda like it!" said Hitomi.

"I think it's kinda charming and cute, what about you two?" said Kokoro to Kasumi and Ayane.

"Too weird and strange, that's what I think," said Ayane ignoring everyone's eyes.

"Well I think nice and unique," said Kasumi.

"Alright, time to pick up," said Zeta after cleaning the kitchen.

"What!? Already?" said Hitomi and Kokoro.

"Now," said Zeta emotionlessly.  
"You sound just like my mom!" said Kokoro angrily.

"Tough love," said Zeta with a sly smile as everyone laughs.

After everyone picked around the house, Ayane grabbed Zeta's arm and pulled him close to her so no one can hear them.

"Hey Zeta. I need to ask you something," said Ayane mysteriously.

"It's about the discs, huh?" said Zeta quickly.

"Yeah, you said to check each discs and get the encrypted information from them to learn more about AdVENT but," said Ayane.

"But?" replied Zeta.

"You said there were three discs, where did this fourth disc come from?" said Ayane showing Zeta the fourth disc.

"That... I didn't mean to hide it from you, but I can't let you see that disc yet," said Zeta looking away shamefully.

"Why? What's in this disc?" asked Ayane.

"In that disc... is a list of all the people the DOATEC and AdVENT kidnapped for their experiments," said Zeta.

"Huh? Then why...?" said Ayane, but Zeta cut her off.

"There's something I need to know for myself... I want to know about myself in that disc," said Zeta and he walked away.

"Know more about himself? What did he mean?" said Ayane puzzling as she headed to her room.

Late at night, in the forest, two ninjas stopped a mile away from Zeta's house.

"Hayate... do you sense that?" said Ryu Hayabusa.

"Yeah... I sense strong energy where both Kasumi and Ayane are, but what is it?" said Hayate.

"I'm not too sure, but we must hurry," said Ryu.

"I don't think so," said a mysterious cold voice and shurikens flew in their path.  
Both Hayate and Ryu dodged them, but a large man in armor appeared behind them and slammed them into the ground.

"Checkmate," said the large armor man.

"Who are you two?" asked Hayate after both he and Ryu got back up off the ground.

"I'm Delta and this guy over here is my brother, Beta, and we're here to capture Zeta. You two are in the way so we'll dispose of you first," said the blue-haired girl.

"Zeta? Who's that? Wait that huge energy signal... that's Zeta's?" Hayate.

"Correct... Zeta is AdVENT's, the DOATEC splinter group, ultimate life form project. He escaped recently with two young women, Kasumi and Ayane, so the leader of Project 'Zeta' order us to capture Zeta and dispose of Kasumi and Ayane," said Delta.

"What!?" said Ryu

"The DOATEC still lives... as AdVENT," said Hayate clutching his fists.

"AdVENT is its own group, they were going to rebel against DOATEC sooner or later. You just help with their destruction," said Beta.

"I see, but since you guys are a part of the DOATEC we have no choice but to stop you!" said Ryu.

"Just try it... we're just as strong as Zeta!" said Delta and she attacked Ryu first.

"I will not lose here!" said Hayate and he proceed to fight Beta.

Delta and Ryu exchange blows with one other. Ryu pulled out his sword and performed a powerful downward slash at Delta, but Delta blocked it with her fingers.

"What!?" said a shocked Ryu as Delta countered with a powerful palm strike.

"Ryu!" yelled Hayate looking at Ryu as Delta hurled his best friend into a tree as Hayate is pushing Beta back.

"You should be paying attention to me, not him!" said Beta as he performs a bear hug on Hayate and throws him into the ground.

"Urgh! They're strong, but this isn't over!" said Hayate as he begins to perform his seals for his Ninjutsu move.

"Don't think so," said Delta as she reappears behind Hayate and stabs him in the back with her fingers.  
"H-How!?" said Hayate in pain.

"I can disturb the charka flow in my opponent's body by jabbing my fingers into them, now let's see you perform your Ninjutsu," said Delta still digging her fingers into Hayate's back.

Just as Beta was prepare to use his powerful punch on Hayate, Ryu appears and knocks Delta off Hayate and Hayate stabbed Beta through the stomach with his sword.

"There," said Hayate pulling out the sword from Beta's stomach.

"Not bad," said Beta as his wound begins to fully heal.

"What!?" said Hayate surprised how fast Beta healed.

"Our regenerating powers are superior, normal people like you and unable to use our level of power," said Beta as he smashed Hayate into a tree.

Delta continues to traded blows with Ryu again and stabs his right shoulder with her fingers. Ryu then performs a thrust into Delta's stomach.

Hayate gets back up, bleeding from his head and right arm, and unleashes the Wind Torn Sky Blast move on Beta. However Beta just brushes off the attack like it was nothing, but just as he's about to move he cannot move his body.

"What!?" said a surprised Beta.

"Though I'm surprised that attack barely did any damage, it still temporary paralyzed your body," said Hayate as he proceed to decapitate Beta's head with his sword, but Beta regain control of his body and dodges the attack.

Ryu knocks Delta into a tree and performs a fire-based Ninjutsu on her, but Delta return the attack back at him as Ryu dodged his own attack.

"You guys aren't bad," said Delta returning back to Beta's side.

"Hah... this isn't good, we've taken too much damaged," said Hayate holding his bleeding arm.

"These guys are too powerful," said Ryu breathing heavily.

"Well time to finish you guys off!" said Delta charging for the final attack.

Just as she was about to finish off Ryu and Hayate, an energy blast shot right at her and dodged at the last second.

"Who the...!?" said Beta looking for the one who attacked her.  
"So... you're the ones making all that racked?" said a young voice from a nearby as the figure out into vision carrying a sword.

"You...," said Beta.

"This kid?" said Hayate.

As he stopped a few feet away from the 4 warriors, he rested his sword on his right shoulder and looked at all 4 of them.

"Hahaha... Zeta, so you can out to play?" said Delta happily to see Zeta.

"Oh... it's you two? I was wondering when you two would get here," said Zeta as he begins to charge his powers up for an attack.


End file.
